The Adventures of Natalie Kirkwell, Vampire Slayer
by KestrelRaven9
Summary: Set in the future, Natalie Kirkwell finds out her student teacher, Edward Cullen, is a vampire. Realizing a danger he was to her community, Natalie takes it in her own hands to rid the world of Dracula's comrades.
1. Chapter 1

_** Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. No offense, I don't want to. I'd rather own Harry Potter or DCU. Not that I own them anyway.**_

Math is boring. Sure, every career in life uses math. But stuck in a room for two hours learning about numbers isn't my version of fun. Especially when I'm seated in the front row. Not the back row where I can talk to my friends and pass the time. Today was a usual day, except for maybe that it was nearing winter break and everyone was a bit more festive. The tardy bell rung, resonating against the white plain walls decorated with cheesy posters that said 'You'll appreciate math when you get a good job!' or 'You'll regret not paying attention!'. My math teacher, Mr. Hoffman, walked into the room carrying a stack of freshly copied papers that looked suspiciously like more homework. They fell with a _thump _on his desk and he picked up a clipboard and started to rattle off names.

"James Anderton,"

"Here," the boy three seats down from me raised his hand. I recognized him from the orchestra. My sister played a duet with him.

"Ben Arnest,"

"Here." Ben waved at Mr. Hoffman. Mr. Hoffman took no notice.

"Anna Benton,"

I didn't hear anything after that. I zoned out, staring aimlessly at the space in front of me. I wasn't trying to be rude, but sometimes this class can be so irritating that it puts me in a bad mood the rest of the day. The soccer season was over, though I wished it wasn't. I loved sports and was on the school's soccer team had come second throughout the city, only losing to Beaumont Middle by two wins. I sat there, pondering, until I looked up and 'awoke' when my name was called.

"Natalie Kirkwell,"

"H-here," I stuttered. Quentin Rogers snickered and I shot him a dirty look.

"Nicole Kirkwell,"

"Present," my sister said, still looking down at the thick book she was reading.

Mr. Hoffman went down the list like he did everyday, not bothering to remember our names and faces, and finished with an 'Abby Yates'. He put the clipboard down and instead of taking up the homework, he just sat down.

"Okay class," he began slowly, "today we are getting a new student teacher. You will represent me and Kemps Middle. I will not tolerate any complaints whatsoever. If you want to whine, go to the principal. He will be coming in about, let's say, fifteen minutes. I will take up the homework and let you work on a silent piece of classwork." He came around and took up the homework. He passed out several sheets of paper and returned to his computer at the front of the room.

The work was just review and was very easy. A waste of my time. Nicole, of course, speedily finished it in three minutes and opened up her book again. The room was silent except for the scratching of graphite and the ruffling of paper. Fifteen minuted seemed like infinity. The clock mantled above the door tick-tocked slower and time felt like it was slowing down. I had finished my geometry stuff in ten minutes due to my tutoring. My mom decided that she wouldn't get any tutor, she would hire my sister. The first 'lesson' resulted in an argument that wouldn't calm down for three days. I was blamed for starting it, probably because I did not take criticism well. The soccer coach trained us to our best and whenever a flaw was pointed out, I would take it personally. I remembered shouting a few stinging insults at my sibling and instantly regretting it.

Nicole was an introvert. She preferred the quiet and liked to be on her own. She never really listened to music or went out to parties. I was the complete opposite. I was used to team-mates, I worked with others. To me, it was fun hanging out and living the moment. I felt life was life and I was free to do whatever I wanted with it. Nicole thought that life should be carefully planned and lived. We never really agreed on anything but we could live with each other.

There was a noise of footsteps and the door opened with a soft click. My teacher stood up and greeted an unseen figure at the door. He moved out of the way and Ashley Dibble sighed dreamily. Even though she already had a boyfriend, Ashley could always be seen with Quentin. A pale person walked into the room. The figure said nothing, so Mr. Hoffman introduced him.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen, our new student teacher."

Edward had a black hoodie on and still didn't say a word. Ashley stared at him, not even noticing when her purse fell out of her desk. His eyes surveyed the class room and his gaze landed on me. I glared at him, my eyes meeting his red ones.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Though I still don't understand why Twilight is categorized as 'horror'. **_

After the next few days, the math classroom began to change. First of all, Mr. Cullen decided to be 'eco-friendly' and what-not and lowered the thermostat in the room so it was colder inside than outside. My classmates began to bring gloves and scarfs with them. Then the shutters were closed on the windows so it was darker and seemed sort of closed off from the rest of the world. I wondered if he hated sunlight or something and that's why he was so pale. So one day, mustering all the courage I had, I bluntly asked him why.

Now that I look back, I was kind of rude and insensitive. "Why are you so pale?" I asked during study hall.

He glanced at me and replied, "It's a pigment deficiency; a form of albinism." His voice was odd in a way and sent shivers up my spine.

"Is that why your eyes are that color?" I pushed farther. He seemed uncomfortable when I asked this.

"Yes, and now go back to studying. I don't have time for these impertinent questions." He then left and the bell rang.

At home, I asked my sister what 'impertinent' meant. Apparently it means 'exceeding the limits of propriety or good manners or improperly forward or bold.' I really didn't understand that very well, but I got the point.

One day, Mr. Hoffman told us that our student teacher would not be arriving today. Ben, realizing what this meant, jumped up and promptly opened the shutters. Light streamed in and someone sighed. I smiled, knowing that now I could finally see something. Suddenly, the door swung open. Edward Cullen walked into the light and _sparkled_. He held up his hand to his eyes, shielding himself. But as the light touched his skin, it glittered, like Tinkerbell had arrived. I stared, open-mouthed, wondering how this was even possible. Mr. Cullen looked like the emo geek type, not the emo fairy type.

"Close it!" he commanded with that weird voice again. Ben jumped up again and pulled it closed. He looked embarrassed and looked away. The student teacher entered the room again and I noticed his face was flushed red. He looked nervous or maybe he went on a run or something.

"I will not be here tomorrow, and I expect to find the shutters closed. Never open them again." He narrowed his eyes. "Okay?"

Mr. Hoffman nodded hastily, "Of course Mr. Cullen." The door shut and Mr. Hoffman glared at all of us. I felt that the student teacher was more in charge than the teacher.

"I am disappointed in all of you. I should report to the principal, but being the nice person I am, I will just give you three times the homework." Mr. Hoffman declared.

"What?!" Jonathon accidentally shouted out loud.

"What did you say?" My math teacher slowly turned around. I could tell that he wanted to kill Jonathon on the spot.

"Nothing sir." I have never heard Jonathon say 'sir', but I guess he was trying to get some favor out of Mr. Hoffman.

"Good, now get to work." He started to print out piles and piles of paper and stapled them together. I looked back to my classwork and sighed. I did the first three problems and then resorted to other measures. I stole a few glances at the paper next to me and scribbled copied answers down. Ben didn't notice and I hoped he was correct as my paper was collected.

The rest of school was a blur. I wanted to get home early to finish my extra homework, because I could never cheat in the same room as my mom. She watches me like a hawk. As I did my dreaded work, wheels turned in my head. It was like trying to put puzzle pieces together, but you don't have all the pieces and have no idea what the outcome will be. Why did Edward Cullen sparkle? Is it really albinism? And why is he so reclusive? I turned these thoughts in my head over and over. I put my finished homework away and sat in my room, absent-mindedly petting Geo. We had two dogs: Geo and Hermes. Geo ,who is my dog, is a German shepherd I got from the local pound. Hermes is a greyhound mix that my sister, Nicole, got from a breeder.

I sighed, and my eyes drifted to a book on the stairs. I recognized it as my sister's and it was titled _Dracula_. A light bulb popped into my head and I smiled. I dashed back to my room and sat at my desk. I turned on my laptop and started to type as fast as I could. I got on to the Google search engine and typed in 'vampire'. I scrolled through websites and clicked on some of them. I realized that if Mr. Cullen was a vampire, he had to drink blood.

I opened a new tab and entered eBay. I quickly typed in 'vampire slaying kit', not wanting to spend anymore time than I needed too, and waited eagerly for results. I clicked on the first one and looked at the price. $29.00 plus shipping, $2, would be thirty-one dollars. I stopped and frowned. Slightly expensive for my standards, but the thought of parasite people walking around instantly changed my mind. I created my account and bought it. I leaned back, content, and smiled.

This was my first step in becoming a professional vampire slayer.


End file.
